


The Psychic Turtle

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Relationships, Mind Reading, Other, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: The turtles were out protecting the city when, Donatello rescued an old woman who claimed he should be rewarded...who knew she meant with the ability to read minds and more? Casey/April and Leonardo/Renet implied but, not plot-centric. Don-centric, rated T for future cussing and mention of dirty magazines.
Kudos: 6





	1. Brash Nature and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the show Psych except, I'm going with the real-deal psychic experience here. Please enjoy!

Brash: an adjective meaning self-assertive in a rude, noisy and or overbearing way.

An emotional nature of that regard was mainly associated with Raphael or Leonardo. 

Raph was more synonymous with anger. He was the resident hot-head of the four; his temper flaring made him see red and while he'd certainly come a long way in recent years, his punching bag had been replaced several times.

But, Leo was no stranger to caving to his own negative emotions. Thus, him coming off as insensitive nine times out of ten in training or rudely brushing off a simple yes or no question was a given. 

Michaelangelo was always seen as the most laid back of the turtle brothers. However, when he was in a bad mood, it was no secret and could often rival Raphael’s anger.

Yet, Mikey would turn to the arts to deal with such emotions. He may paint or sketch to get his feelings out. Or, he might turn to music. He would either strum his guitar or listen to his plethora of musical albums and have ballads of various genres lull him back to a calm mindset.

Donatello was the least likely of the turtle brothers to erupt like a volcano due to his emotions. Well, he had been once upon a time. Perhaps such a thing was a relic of the past...

“Would it kill you guys to stop thinking so loudly!?” The genius turtle emerged from his lab with a scowl on his face.

Everyone froze at that statement. Their calm and collected brother was no more.

Don sighed in defeat, “Mikey, the dirty magazine you’re hung up about is under your bed and yes, you left the sticky note in it marking your favorite section.” 

“Sweet!” Mikey ran off to find his magazine.

The genius continued, “Raph, to answer your question, yes. You have improved greatly and Leo may be a little out of it today but he didn’t let you win your sparring match earlier. That was all you. You really need to stop beating yourself up for not being perfect.” 

“Thanks, Donnie. S-sorry bro. I’m gonna go hang with Casey for a while,” Raph excused himself from The Lair. 

Lastly, Don turned to face his eldest brother, “ And Leo, if Renet wasn’t interested in you, don’t you think she would do something else with her free time rather than visit you or teleport you to her dimension?”


	2. How the Gift Came About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello recalls how he was given his 'gift'.

“Donnie, I’m sorry. I wish there was more I could do or say but,” April frowned, “I’m not really sure what to…” 

“...what to say considering it isn’t everyday a close friend has gained the ability to read minds,” Don finished her sentence.

“That,” April nodded, “So, we know for a fact that you can read minds. Do you know if it extends maybe into the realm of telling the future?” 

Don shrugged, “I’m not sure yet. Mikey keeps calling me ‘The Psychic Turtle’ but, I doubt that’s accurate.” 

“Would you mind telling me again how you gained this ability?” 

“Sure, so we were on patrol. Nothing out of the ordinary there…”

_The Purple Dragons had been ransacking various parts of the city like never before. They seemed to be increasing their numbers by way of merging other small time gangs into their ranks and thus growing their numbers. While they were more inclined to blow up buildings and throw Molotov cocktails into the buildings of shop owners who refused to pay them protection money, plenty of those thugs were not against attacking innocent people._

_With that, the turtles had to be more careful in the slightest. Plenty of innocents while thankful for a rescue in the moment, may be frightened by the appearance of giant mutant turtles and thus be put under more emotional stress._

_However, once in a while, there would be a kind soul who was undisturbed by this fact._

_“You...you saved me,” The frail and shaking old woman who landed safely in Donatello’s arms smiled._

_“Yes,’ Don handed her purse back, “...you’re not scared of us?”_

_“Why would I be scared of my rescuers? Especially when I can see they have hearts of gold. Most of all, you my dear. You deserve a reward.”_

_The old woman stopped shaking and pressed her forehead to Donatello’s, “You deserve a reward...a gift to expand your mind.”_

“And then the little old woman mumbled another thanks, ran off and I passed out. Raph took me back to The Lair and not even twenty-four hours later I could hear everyone’s thoughts,” Don finished off the story.

“Wow...and, what was that other detail you mentioned about the discrepancy of the woman’s appearance?” April made a beeline for her bookshelf.

The genius turtle sighed, “Leo and I swear we rescued an old woman. Mikey is convinced she was much younger and attractive whereas Raph is more confused than ever.”

“After all years I’ve known you guys, I’ve learned nothing is impossible. And, this is gonna sound crazy…” Her voice trailed off as she flipped to a specific page in her book. 

“April, I,” The color flushed from Don’s face as he read April’s mind, “I know. The old woman could have very well been a thankful practitioner of witchcraft. Mikey suggested that already considering we recall her appearance as being so different. He’s accused me of being angry for not being able to rationalize the existence of supernatural forces.” 

“I dunno, Donnie. He might have a point there,” April stifled a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! And, I thought it was funny if Don avoids using the word 'witch' and says 'practitioner of witchcraft'. And if it's not clear, April flipped to the page in her book b/c it supports the point of what Mikey has suggested of a witch granting Don the psychic thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading!


End file.
